Tessie bear
Tessie Bear is a character from Noddy's Toyland Adventures and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. She wears a pink bonnet with blue flowers and a pink and white skirt. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is a princess of nature and love much animals and plants She is Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary and Noddy's best friend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She truly lives in Kong island and she is a princess with Bumpy dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is kind, clever and shy Fairy form Tessie bear, as the Fairy of Nature, has nature-based powers. Tessie 's strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in a dark area, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Tessie can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. Tessie is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her, more so than in an instinctive manner that all Fairies princesses are taught. Rather, she is able to use her magic to listen to the voice of the forest. This skill has also proven to be a disadvantage at times, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and weaken her own self and her ability to focus her magic properly, even her flight. Tessie can also create huge vine barriers to trap her enemy or protect those surrounded by it. Tessie has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of plants, animals, and various environments, and even purify and heal nature itself. She had a green petunias like wings and wear a pink-green flowers like clothes History Once, there was a princess named Tessie, she's the daughter of King Nature and Queen Flora, and the Pat-pat's older sister, she was baptized to be princess by Donkey kong When she has 7 years old, she went to school for fairies of the nature, and learns to cure allies and attack enermies As 10 years old, she leaves her parents and her home planet, and them, she went to live in Toyland ' Tessie bear class.jpg Tessie bear 3d.PNG Tessie bear 2D.PNG Tessie bear alt.PNG Tessie bear.png|Anime Tessie bear WOHY.png|WOHY Tessie Tessie bear RPG artwork.png|Tessie HYRPG Tessie bear PAPER.png|Paper Tessie bear cat tessie bear.png|Tessie in Hello yoshi 3D world Tessie bearc.png Tessie bear chibi.png Tessie bear dream.PNG Ursa Teresa.png|Austronaut Tessie Tessie bear and purple sprixie.PNG Tessie bear warrior flower.PNG|Tessie in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse teresa charmix.jpg Tessie bear special.PNG Tessie bearski.PNG Tessie bear mega.png Tessie bearfish.PNG Tessie girl.PNG Tessie bear (2).png Tessie sparklix.PNG Tessie bearu.PNG Tessie bear VS Larry.PNG Tessie wallpaper.PNG Tessie and Dinah doll.PNG Tessie is pretty.PNG Tessie xmas.png Tessie bear duper ultra.PNG|Super Tessie Tessie bear woman.png Fire Tessie bear.PNG Tanooki Tessie bear.PNG Boomerang Tessie.PNG Small Tessie bear.PNG|Baby Tessie Tessie Rio2016.png Tessie.png Tessie the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Teresa.png|Hairstyle New tessie.png BitsizeTessieBear.PNG|Sprite Tessie Tessie bear with tambourine.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Tessie bear young woman.png Tessie bear with basket.png Tessie pose.png Pagan Tessie bear.png Super Tessie bear.png Tessie bear kart.png Tessie pajamas.png Tessie bear beach.png Go Tessie bear.png Tessie go.png Tessie bear ColorSplash.png|Paper Tessie Tessie Fairy of the nature.png|Fairy of the nature Power plants for Tessie bear.PNG Smiling Tessie bear.png|Tessie bear anime Tessie Odyssix.png|Odyssix Webp.net-gifmaker.gif Me Tessie bear.png Princess Tessie.png Gymnastics Tessie.png Human Tessie bear.png|Human Tessie bear Tessie the chef.PNG|Tessie's download Play Tessie.png Princess Tessie bear.png Another Tessie 2D.png noddy_side.jpg|Human Tessie Tessie bear new.png Tessie and Cappy.png Tessie bear and Master tubby bear.png Roller Tessie.png Vampire Tessie.png Tessie traveller 1.png Tessie traveller 2.png Naked Tessie.png Tessie bear harmonix.png Tessie bear super.png Tessie bear ultra.png Mermaid Tessie bear.png Squad Tessie.png Tessie new look.png Tessie's food.jpg old school tessie.png|3D Classic Tessie bear Captured Tessie.png Raccon Tessie.png Tessie loves nature.png Miitopia Tessie bear.png Tessie christmas.png Tessie 2D.png 2D Band Tessie bear.png|Tessie calmest tambourine Tessie bear humanoid.png|Tessie bear from Miitopia Tessie sit.png Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses.png Tessie back.png Angry Tessie.png Tessie bear elementa.png Tessie bear angel.png Believix Tessie bear.png Tessie_bear_enchatix.png Sirenix Tessie.png Makeover Tessie.png Yoshi Tessie.png Cheer Tessie.png Tessie run.png Tessie's eggs.png Saddist Tessie.png Tessie's true love kiss 2.png Tessie's true love kiss.png Tessie original fairy form.png Tessie bear.PNG Tessie traveller 2 new.png Tessie traveller 1 new.png 2D Tessie bear Ballet.png|Ballet Tessie bear Tessie Happy.png Mary and Tessie Anime.png Tessie new Kart.png Tessie and the chicken.png Tessie hid and sek.png Tessie joy.png Princess Tessie bear 2.png Tessie Odyssix 2.png Human Tessie.png Tessie bear.gif Tessie hyperine.png Tessie kind.png Tessie teresa.png Tessie anot.png Mimmy and Tessie 2.PNG Thank you, Ludwig.PNG Tessie and Ludwig.PNG Tessie and Mary.PNG Marie and Tessie.PNG Mimmy and Tessie.PNG Rosalina, Tessie and Harmony Vs Kamek.PNG Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy Vs Thief.PNG Rosalina and Tessie.PNG Motobiker Tessie.png Yoshi rided by Tessie.PNG Yoshi, the Dragon and Tessie.PNG Tessie bear green day.png Tessie sits.png Anger Tessie.png Tessie's Green day.png Reval Tessie.png Tessie dance.png Student Tessie.png ' Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Nice characters Category:Hello yoshi Category:Female characters Category:Miitopia Category:Adults